


The Good Son

by DangerousCommieSubversive



Series: Professor Subversive's Fandom Guide To Poetic Forms [8]
Category: Dark Wolverine (Comics), Wolverine - Fandom
Genre: Closed forms, Cruelty, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Poetry, master plans, rondeau redouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/DangerousCommieSubversive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A merry little ditty about Daken (my very favorite sociopath), his thoughts on his father, and his goals for the future, written in the form of a <em>rondeau redouble</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Son

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore Wolverine's fabulously nasty son Daken. I think he's a blast to read about and to write (and he'll be figuring with some prominence in my next big Multiverse story oh no spoilers). So I wrote a poem about him.
> 
> The _rondeau redouble_ is another one of those closed poetic forms that I adore. It relies upon the repetition of the first four lines throughout the poem, as you'll soon see. I have, of course, taken one or two liberties--in particular, the last line is meant to repeat the _first_ four words of the first line. But I like my way better.

Oh, Father, I would love to break your heart  
And be the king of all that I survey  
I'll strike your faults and watch you fall apart.  
You must admit that _you_ made me this way.

You're so prepared to dash into the fray  
That tripping you's the quickest way to start—  
But that's no fun. Why take the easy way,  
My father? I would _love_ to break your heart

But leave you living. You can guess, you're smart,  
You know that my rebellion is cliché,  
“The angry son.” But if I play my part  
I'll be the king of all that I survey

And laugh, so quietly, as you go grey.  
Oh, _otousan_ , please, take my words to heart—  
This time there is no chance to run away:  
I'll strike your faults and watch you fall apart.

My spiderweb is like a work of art,  
The fate of men and nations in my sway  
And though you try so hard to stand apart  
You must admit that you made me this way.

I'll break your heart.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Otousan_ : Japanese for "father." For those unfamiliar with the character, Daken is half Japanese, and I can't help but hear him say it with a lovely little bite of sarcasm. Like salt in a wound.
> 
> I have to admit, I don't think this is my very best work, because the form is an absolute bitch to work with. If you enjoyed it, though, please let me know!
> 
> Cross-posted to [my Tumblr](http://dangerouscommiesubversive.tumblr.com).


End file.
